Light Silendarus Unicorn
In the very heart of the Silva forest, where the trees grow tightly together and the sun is hidden, silendarus unicorns can be found. They move gracefully through the trees, always keeping their distance. Should any human approach them abruptly, they will silently disappear. Silendarus unicorns are extremely wary of humans, and rarely leave the safety of the woods. They know a person's true intentions just by gazing at them, and flee at once should the person bear any ill will. Children are the most likely to see unicorns, and a few have even claimed to have ridden one. Should a child become lost in the woods, a unicorn will appear and guide them to safety. Villagers will leave their ailing sons and daughters at the edges of the forest, in hopes of a unicorn healing them. This practice is usually a success, much to the relief of many parents. It is the horn of a silendarus unicorn that holds their healing magic. These horns were once highly sought after by poachers, as when powdered they neutralize any poison or illness. It is for this reason that silendarus unicorns were almost driven to extinction. These companions hid themselves away from all, so well that even magi thought they were lost to the world. Should a unicorn ever lose its horn, its powers will be lost as well. Egg A golden horn has emerged from this white egg, as well as a small tail. Hatchling These little ones are more somber than other hatchlings. Rather than spending their days playing, they follow their elders around, trying to emulate them. Their only game is quite the sight to behold, with older hatchlings dashing madly through the forest. They move with such speed that they would surely be injured, but their agility saves them. Silendarus unicorn hatchlings never engage humans in these games. Young unicorns are not particularly fond of their magi, though they will allow them to approach. It is important to establish a bond with silendarus unicorn hatchlings, lest they become too wild and never show themselves to humans. Adult A fully grown silendarus unicorn is as tall as a man, but very slender. This works to their advantage, as they can dart through the forest with great speed. Unicorns do so whenever they see an unknown human. Though these are not social companions, they do care for their magi. When taking a walk through the woods, one will catch fleeting glimpses of their unicorn, following alongside them. Should any danger befall their magi, a unicorn will quickly come to their aid. A few kicks with their hooves is enough to scatter most predators. Silendarus unicorns only kill other animals if it is a dire situation. Their horns are extremely sharp, and can cut through leather with ease. These creatures have no social hierarchy, as males and females take on the same duties. They are solitary, traveling in groups of two or three at most. It is almost impossible to distinguish a male unicorn from a female; they grow to the same size and possess the same powers and intelligence. There are two very distinct varieties, however. Light silendarus unicorns are more active during the day, and have coats of pure white. Likewise, dark silendarus unicorns awaken when the sun sets, and are dappled black in appearance. Both companions have large golden horns, and long manes. Breeding Additional Information * No. 430 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (July 2013) * Released: July 1, 2013 * Artists: ** DarrkestDrow ** Cassowary ** Munin ** Jrap17 * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males are prancing **Females are bowing Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Silendarus Unicorns